woreldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cetal Media Agency
Cetal Media Agency Cetal Media Agency - Overview Sometimes known if heard about as the Truth Media Empire, Cetal is the 'parent' organization and corporation which funds mostly in secret Network Zero. Cetal has other projects as well, but is mainly content to deliver news, expert journalism, showcase experimental art, and of course seek the truth. Cetal Merits and Playstyle Investigation is a must, to an extent this section is temporary. Cetal characters can acquire recently outdated millitary equipment, and first rate millitary body armor. Cetal should make use of the Truth Marching on, in addition they are allowed the benefits of a Libary merit as described in Mage the Awakening. Another pair of important merits, Cetal has special cameras/telecommunications equipment for picking up and finding the paranormal, this is a copy of the netzero endowment found in the Conspiracies and Compacts book for Hunter. Another important merit relates to composure so you can keep your cool. Cetal Today Cetal consists of a large number of multi-media companies, publicity agencies and spin-doctors, along with plain old news. In fact it would seem they own quite a few of the raunchier fabricated tabloids, odd for an agency that at its heart is about truth. Though as insiders learn, they really do care about truth, enough to protect the truth they know and be careful about distribution. Sure some might call that distortion, but if not handled carefully, and revealed carefully it will not do anyone any good. And this knowledge has ultimately led to power, a tool - some say a corrupting tool, but a tool used in theory to gather more truth and await the day wherein it can be used. Ultimately, everything will be revealed according to the higher ups, but for now its best to sometimes play the game. Dont reveal knowledge of the politican's embezzlement of public funds immediately, reconfirm and wait so it can all come up it one comprehensive case, as opposed to leaking parts here and bits there and allowing the figure to get away. This is why they keep, for now, the supernatural a secret. They are just gathering evidence for the day they can eventually unleash it all - and why they sponsor groups like network zero to go out and poke holes. Cetal currently has large holdings, focused in Russia, Western and Southern Europe, Japan, Oceania and parts of the United States. Much to thier displeasure, Cetal is forced to compete in the 24 hour news cycle, but where possiable strives to include a number of documentaries, or deeper investigative segments - besides of course being extremely good at doing exposes of politicians. As to the supernatural...just a matter of time, before they can reveal it to the masses, as it is they have issues trying to bring the majority of thier personel - who are more concerned with 'normal' reporting - in on the Great Release as they call it. Cetal of the Past Cetal's founding date is unknown, but it is known to have existed by the time of Gutenburg, initially collecting quite a trove of books from burning during the religious conflicts of the reformation and counter-reformation. The Organization is known to have rapidly integrated themsleves with the printer's guilds throughout Europe - wherein they quietly became known as agitators of secrets and investigations. Admittedly, much of this past is shoruded in mystery and though the organization might loathe it, secrets. There's quite a fair number of storied incidents, supposed incidents, of a much less altruistic organization that traded political favors, had connections to crime lords, protected the corrupt for a cut, and admittedly had on occasion tried to do something against the horrors of the night they occasionally found. Regardless these early years arent even well recorded, and thus are very hazy. It is speculated the organization was founded in Hannover, but definitely migrated to England as its center of power by 1713 and the treaty of Utrecht, being heavily invovled with the Daily Courant, one of the world's oldest newspapers at that point in time. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Daily_Courant) Category:Lore Category:Agency